Cabinetry for kitchens and bathrooms are commonly designed to include a recessed lowermost horizontal portion (e.g., along the base of the cabinets) generally referred to as a toe kick or a toe kick recess. The toe kick allows a person's feet to extend beneath the cabinetry so the person can stand closer to the front of the countertop.